Cancer is one of the leading causes of death. In human body tissues, cell differentiation is a physiological process, and in a normal physiological environment, proliferation and death of cells maintain a sort of balance. External environment such as radiation and air pollution may cause mutations of deoxyribonucleic acid (DNA) of a human body, thus breaking a normal regulating process of the human body and causing cancer. On either the cell level or the gene level, cells in cancer genesis are uncontrollably differentiated, form a malignant tumor, and diffuses to other parts of the human body. The American Cancer Society estimated that 21,290 new cases of ovarian cancer would be diagnosed in the United States during 2015. Approximately 14,180 deaths were expected to be caused by ovarian cancer in the United States in 2015. Ovarian cancer is the fifth leading cause of cancer-related death among woman, which exceeds other female reproductive system diseases. A woman's lifetime risk of developing invasive ovarian cancer is 1 in 75, and a woman's lifetime risk of dying from invasive ovarian cancer is about 1 in 100 (the statistic data does not contain low malignant ovarian tumors).
There is a need to utilize biologically active peptides having varied active effects and inhibiting activities to treat tumor cells.